Drops of Jupiter
by Re. Stacks
Summary: Beastboy's had a spell cast upon him; does that change anything that's beginning to unravel between him and a certain dark empath? Is it real, or not?


**The problem with this story, is that I wrote a very long time ago.**

**And a lot of the chapters just seem like one-shots,**

**but anyways, I'll try my best. :)**

Disclaimer: I swear to Buddah I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

"Raven, oh RAVEN!!"

The sound of his familiar yells reverberated throughout the halls.

Their Goth friend was meditating above her bed when she was interrupted by their little green teammates voice.

_Oooh, joy. _she thought sarcastically. _What could he possibly want from me this time?_

She gritted her teeth, remembering the last time Beastboy had barged into her room while she was in a deep session of meditation.

_Shouldn't he have learned better by now?  
_  
"Raven, don't think I don't know where you are!" Beastboy said from outside her room, sounding closer than expected.

Raven tried to ignore his comments when the door of her room swung open, the green changeling standing at the entrance.

"Whatever you want to say, I'm not interested," she said in her normal, monotone voice.

Beastboy ignored her jabs like the many other times and tried to say what he had came to say. "You know Raven, we--"

"Did I not make myself clear?" she interrupted him.

"Well, I was just thinking--"

"No"

"I was talking to--"

"No"

"Maybe we all can just--"

"No"

"well, don't you wanna--"

"No"

"DUUUDE, come on man, just listen to me for a sec?!" Beastboy managed to get out without being interrupted.

Raven held her hand to her forehead. _This is the fifth time this week._

"Fine," she began. "What could you possibly have to say that is so important enough to ignore my obvious complacency?" she said to him with frustration in her voice.

Beastboy seemed relieved that it was finally his turn to talk.

"Well," he began, "the entire team hasn't been doing anything for two weeks now besides lying on the couch and staring at the TV and dumping pounds of junkfood into our mouths. . ."

_The _entire_ team?_ she thought.

". . . and, now, for a change," he continued, "I wanna do something a bit different from our everyday,... stuff. You know what I'm saying?"

Raven stayed silent, giving him the clue that she just wanted him to finish so he could leave.

"Well, ANYWAYS, " he began again, "I talked to Cyborg about it and he said it was a perfect idea to. . . " he attempted to make a dramatic pause.

". . .Go . . . to the beach!" he finished with enthusiasm.

Raven stared at him with an irritated look.

"Is that ALL you wanted to tell me?" she said.

"Well, um... yeah, I guess" he said, finally coming to reality; it probably wasn't the greatest reason to come barging at her door.

Raven sat there, gritting her teeth, thinking of all the lame things he wanted her to do, from playing him on his "Game-station" to things unimaginable for her to possibly do, and now, the beach? And he said it was something _important_. Even she was expecting more than that.

Raven decided to act naturally to this.

"Get out" she said, closing the door on her green teammate.

"Aww, come on raven?!" he begged from outside her door. "Everybody wants to go, when's the last time we actually all went to the beach and had some real vacation fun, huh?"

"Honestly, I really don't care"

"Don't you wanna see the views? Listen to the ocean? Feel the warm sand beneath your feet?"

"Beast boy, you probably should have come to the idea that I enjoy spending my time, in my room, everyday, not wanting to deal with any of your mind numbing activities. Now how could you POSSIBLY think I would enjoy any of my time at the beach." she answered coldly.

"Please raven?"

She did not bother to respond.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

_Maybe if I'm quiet, he'll go away._

"Come on! I'm on my knees! Fine, uhhh . . . if you go, I promise I won't bug you for, uh . . . a whole week . . . no, uh, a month, a whole month, Raven, if you just agree to go to the beach I _promise _I-won't-bug-you-for-a-whole-entire-month-no-barging-into-your-room-or-nothin-just-please-go-with-us-please??!!!"

He had surprisingly been able to say the last sentence like one word.

Raven could hear wimpering from outside her door. _That _is_ a tempting offer . . ._ she thought.

She opened door, finding a green puppy begging at her feet, his large, sad green eyes staring at her saying "oh, please come?" Raven gave him the eyebrow look.

She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Fine," she finally answered. "If you want to that badly, the--"

Beastboy squealed, returning to human form and giving Raven one of his tight hugs saying " Ooh, thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"Trust me" he said happily, still squeezing her tight "You won't regret it!" He skipped away with the biggest and happiest grin on his face Raven had ever seen.

Raven dusted herself off and quietly walked back to her room. She remembered how many times she turned him down on any of his begs. She thought of how happy he was just by her approving to go to the beach. JUST the beach. Then, looking at the group picture the team took, and noticing the green fellow with a big smile, putting bunny ears behind her head, she did the ODDEST thing..... she smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Raven," she said to herself. "Don't even THINK about it."

*meanwhile, in Beastboy's room. . .

Beastboy walked in and rummaged through one of his drawers, looking for the group picture the team took together. He remembered how he put bunny ears behind Raven's head and just wanted to see to get a good laugh. Instead, he stumbled upon something . . .

". . Huh, how did I get..."

He held up his discovery.

. . . a portrait of Raven, in a white sundress, staring out the window on a rainy day.

He looked at the emotion in her eyes, and instead of that cold, depressed feeling, he saw a glitter of, well, something else. _It definitely can't be the real Raven, that's for sure_, he thought.

He tried examining it more, trying to see if it could be someone else that was staring out the window.

He stared for a while. Her skin was pale and flawless and her face looked like it was carved by angels. And her body, he thought, was slim and slender and perfect.

Beastboy fell out of his daze and shook his head. "Dude, you must be losing your mind, getting caught into a painting?"

He laid it beside his desk, expecting to soon forget about it. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"Dude, you're going to the beach tomorrow, you shouldn't be thinking about those kinda things right now" he said to himself again. He TRIED to get the portrait out of his mind . . .

*meanwhile, in a dark lair somewhere under town  
"So, they're going to the beach?" the man said sitting at a large computer. "Splendid. Be sure the Titans get a...... 'warm welcome' to their little vacation spot." He laughed meniachly.

"Oh, don't worry sir, I assure you, I will" said a female voice from the shadows. Her eyes glowed a bright pink and a wide, evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

**It also helps listening to music that fits the mood of the story.**


End file.
